User talk:Jamesis5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spencer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki Home page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 00:30, January 14, 2010 Ahh James.... ...I really think we should have the Production Status formatted to the Active/Retired layout. Don't you? --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well Discontinued-Still Active is not a very helpful or proper, term, that is---from my standpoint.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Really? Cause my Toys R Us always has scads of them, and gets new ones weekly. OrigamiAirEnforcer 21:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay.OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get that pic of Scruffey-Fred?-OrigamiAirEnforcer 08:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, and BTW as for the Lorry Pages, I know pics are hard to come by so if you want I can get pictures of 1 and 3. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) K-OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Youtube's Best Wooden Remakes Every sience ThomasWoodenRailway left Youtube.com you (in my option) have the best remakes!! >_> (I don't have youtube but in the future look for yoshirainbowroad) rawrlego My name is doof and you do what I say! Whoop! Whoop!And I mean it! 22:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Factory Error Tomorrow I'll be uploading a picture of a factory error (on my Rheneas.) It says "FOR DISPLAY ONLY" when I think it came in a box... rawrlego My name is doof and you do what I say! Whoop! Whoop!And I mean it! 14:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) References Should we reference articles? OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :True. OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hey, im risombo from youtube can you tell me how to delete a photo from the wiki? photos and how can you link a photo to an article? youtube i do have a youtube account its culdeefellrailway1 here. user:Madbomberfan Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Dating If it was released in 1992, then why was the line announced the same year? It had to have been started in 1993, they would have had to have started in 1991 to make enough Wooden Railway models as to keep up with demand for the '92 year. There is no documentation of it ever happening in 1991, so 1992 models are at the very most not production models, thereby not a part of the line of merchandise. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :For now, since there isn't much of any evidence to support either side, I'll add the conjectured years to the titling improvements I made. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps an excert from a test run? Usually when something like the Thomas Wooden Railway is released, they put out test units to see how well recieved, how sturdy and capable for strength it is to find out if it is okay to make a production model. Perhaps it is that which you are describing. OrigamiAirEnforcer 15:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine with it as it is for the current situation. However, I'd like us to get this solved so we can simplify it to one date as soon as possible. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Not Good Some Moron made a totally unnessacery page and screwed up the Victor page. Block him now!! StevenJP915 :Taken care of. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, TheSplodge6000 here. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. Anyway, if you need help with anything, just let me know.TheSplodge6000 22:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Zoo Cars Hey, I just noticed there isn't a page for the Zoo Cars (the ones that came with Ivo Hugh).TheSplodge6000 20:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Neil I got you're message, but I was just wondering, what gauge is Neil.TheSplodge6000 00:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE New User Hey Jamesis5, you know that unregistered user who edited my talk page. It was really me. You see, I forgot to login. Just wanted to clear things up. See ya.TheSplodge6000 22:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC)